Free Kissing Day
by arei
Summary: Today is National Free Kissing Day! It is your chance to kiss anyone you like and most importantly, express your true feelings.


Finally I got to finish this. This is a request pairing by Honomaki. To be honest, it was quite hard for me because I haven't thought of shipping Maki with Rin.

I thought of the plot on the day I found out that it was Free Kissing Day on our country. That was few weeks ago. I didn't have nay idea it was free kissing day until it was already a few hours left for that day... Haha

To Honomaki, I hope you like it! And thanks for requesting!

* * *

Maki thought it was just another normal day when she went out for school. But it wasn't. She walks in to her classroom only to be greeted by an extra energetic Rin.

"Good moooorning Maki-chaaaaaan!" Rin run to her with arms flung open and lips pouted attempting to kiss her. Startled, Maki was able to put her hand on Rin's mouth.

"Whoaa! W-what do you think you're doing Rin?!"

"Trying to kiss Maki-chan nyaa~"

"W-w-why?"

"Ehh? Are you not aware Maki-chan? Today is National Free Kissing day. You can kiss anyone you like."

"What's with that? Who thought of making that shameless occasion?"

"I don't know nyaa~ I just saw it on the news. But I don't think anything is wrong with it. I already kissed Kayo-chin earlier."

With a full blown blush on her face, Maki glanced over to Hanayo who was walking towards them.

"Good morning Maki-chan!" Hanayo greeted. Almost immediately, Rin went to hug Hanayo and kissed her on the cheek. Shyly, Hanayo kissed her on the cheek as well.

"Just like that Maki-chan!"

"No. I definitely don't want to." Maki coldly said bringing shivers to Rin. She walked straight towards her desk.

"D-did Rin made Maki-chan mad?" Rin whispered to Hanayo.

"Don't worry Rin-chan, you did nothing wrong." Hanayo answered unusually calm after what happened. "Come on, let's go back to our seats, the class is about to start."

Rin just nodded though still not satisfied with her childhood friend's answer.

Classes started and Rin didn't get the chance to talk with Maki. The worry that she made the red head mad was left on her. When lunch break came, Maki almost immediately walked out of the classroom before Hanayo or Rin could invite her to join them. She decided to head to their clubroom to have lunch.

When Maki reached their clubroom, she found Nico there eating by herself.

"What are you doing here?" Nico asked

"What's wrong with wanting to have my lunch here in the clubroom? I could ask you the same thing but I already thought you might have the same reason Nico-chan."

"I was just wondering because you usually eat with Hanayo and Rin right?"

"I-it's none of your business. Just let me eat already, I'm hungry."

At the mention of Rin's name, Maki felt annoyed once again and slammed her lunchbox on the table surprising Nico.

"D-did something happen?"

"Nothing at all." the red head tried to reply coolly, but her manner holding her chopstick which looks like any more force applied on it would certainly break it, told Nico the truth.

"It probably has something to do with her right? Haha! I'll help you out, so get over your mood and eat properly. Don't break your chopsticks."

"D-Don't tell me what to do Nico-chan! And, like I told you, it's nothing!"

"Yeah yeah I got it. Let's just finish this."

Though still annoyed, Maki did as her senior said. Nico was one of the few people who she know, knows about her little secret.

After some minutes, the door was opened by Eli with Nozomi behind her.

"Oooh.. What do we have here? NicoMaki fans would surely be crazy if they find out that you two are alone here together on this day."

"Whatever you're saying Nozomi."

"Nozomi stop teasing them."

"Yes I got it Elicchi."

"What's so special about today? Wasn't it just another silly occasion?" Maki commented sarcastically earning the giggles of both Nozomi and Eli who were settling down their lunches.

Nozomi then peck on Eli's cheeks making the blonde blush. "There Maki-chan. Just like that. Wasn't it simple?"

"I-It's not that simple and it is different with you two because you're going out! Most of all, I don't see the meaning behind this occasion."

"Then how about this." Nozomi looked over Eli as if sending her a message telepathically. Eli nodded and they both got up from their seat and stood behind Nico.

"W-what are you two planning to do to me?" Nico nervously said looking from Nozomi to Eli then back again. In an instant, the two leaned in and kissed her cheeks. The smaller girl blushed lightly, and so is Maki.

"A kiss could also mean friendship Maki. Don't think too much about this and try to enjoy the day, okay?"

"O-okay."

"Though in some cases, when feelings are involve, it could really be hard. Maybe like in your case with whoever it is troubling you."

"Eli!"

Rin spent her lunch still worrying that she made Maki mad at her. The fact that the red head did not eat with them made it worse. And when she returned to their classroom, it's almost time for afternoon classes already that she lost her chance to talk to her again.

 _What if Maki-chan is avoiding me now? What if Maki-chan would refuse to talk to me ever again? What if Rin cannot be friends with Maki-chan anymore?_ Thinking to herself, the last part hurt Rin the most. Without realizing it, tears had started to fall from her eyes.

"H-Hoshizora-san, a-are you alright? Is there something wrong?" their panicking math teacher said making everyone turn to her.

"Ehh? N-nothing sensei."

"B-but y-you are crying."

Rin touched her face and felt her now wet cheeks. She was speechless as she realized her worrywart self, resulted to this.

"Why don't you go out for a while first? You need some air. Umm. Koizumi-san, please go with her you two are childhood friends right?"

"Okay sensei I got it." Hanayo nodded getting off from her seat but suddenly stopped when another sound of a chair being pushed back was heard surprising everyone else in the room.

"Sensei, I volunteer to do that. Hanayo, don't worry. Leave Rin to me."

"O-okay." Both Hanayo and their teacher answered.

Maki walked over to Rin, grabbed her hand and walked her out of the room. She didn't let go of her hand until they made it up to the rooftop. Rin was very nervous, but at least her tears had already stopped.

"M-Maki-cha~"

"You're so stupid."

"Eeek" Rin held back herself to say anything. _Maki-chan is really mad nyaa~_

"You didn't even realized that you were crying if our teacher hadn't point it out. What were you crying there for anyway? If anything is wrong you should've told us earlier in the first place!"

"Maki-chan cares about Rin?"

"O-of course I do!"

"Aren't you mad at Rin?"

"Well I am but that doesn't mean I stop caring!"

Those are enough words for a crybaby like Rin let the tears fall again. She cried there in front of the red head like a child. "Sorry Maki-chan! For whatever I did that made you mad at Rin, I'm really sorry!" she said between her sobs.

"Was that why you were crying?"

"Yes. I was thinking what if Maki-chan never talk to me again! Or what if Maki-chan doesn't want to be friends with me anymore! I don't know what to do Maki-chan! Please forgive me!"

Maki never imagined that her ever so energetic cat-like friend could be in this state. She also didn't thought that she could affect her this much and she felt guilty. Maki moved closer to Rin and wiped her tears.

"Stop crying now. I'm not mad anymore. Maybe I was just jealous."

"Jealous of what Maki-chan?"

"It's not jealousy over Hanayo, but I just don't like you doing to me what you can do with anyone else." Maki admitted looking away with a tomato face. She knows that it's like she already confessed. Maki is sure that it isn't jealousy over Hanayo because she told Hanayo about her feelings for their friend and got her full support to which she really appreciated. Rin shared the same redness when her brain finally processed what Maki had said.

"Then, Maki-chan is fine if it is something Rin will not do with just anyone?"

"E-eeh? M-maybe."

Without any hesitation, Rin leaned in and pressed her soft lips on Maki's. Though surprised, Maki didn't have the urge to pull away. It didn't take long for her to be caught in the moment. She closed her eyes and started enjoying the kiss as much as Rin.


End file.
